


Old Friends and New Problems

by Skara_Brae



Series: Incubus [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerful Mixing of Mythologies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is still trying to figure out his new relationship with Harvey, when an old friend returns with a scary new problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment in my Incubus!Mike verse. It may help to read the first story, [Starving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012637) first.

Mike had buried himself in the library, paging through dusty books to try to find some legal precedent on their latest case. He had already reviewed 1975 through 1983, and he had a feeling 1984 was going to be the lucky year.

“You look good, Mike.”

Mike’s head whipped up nervously. “Oh yeah?” Rachel had come up to the table, giving him a smile that, a few months ago, probably would have sent his heart racing.

She laughed. “Yeah, look at you. Blazing through dry legal text. I hope Harvey’s rewarding you for your dedication.”

Mike’s only response was a nervous laugh, and he turned back to the book. Oh, Harvey was rewarding him alright. If only she knew…

Rachel cocked one hip against the table, openly looking him over. “Have you been working out?”

Mike’s head snapped up again. “What? No, just, you know, the riding… The bike riding.”

“Well, whatever you’re doing, it’s working. Your eyes are so bright. I swear, they’ve never looked so blue before.”

Mike ducked his head, a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t like Rachel could possibly know the reason for his appearance. That he now spent time in his boss’s bed (couch, elevator, home office, whatever), his energy levels were practically overflowing at all times.

He kept his head down and Rachel wandered off. Once she was gone, he sat back in his chair and sighed. His life had changed in many way since he had begun his relationship with Harvey, but in many way it stayed exactly the same. He still worked ridiculous hours, Harvey still expected him to work miracles when it came to legal precedents, Louis still tried his level best to make him miserable, and Jessica still scared him. But something was changing, and of people were starting to notice.

Mike shook his head and got back to work.

*^*

“You’re spending the weekend at my place,” Harvey told him. Harvey never asked Mike over or invited him out. He just announced what Mike was going to do. Mike usually didn’t mind. He always wanted to spend time with Harvey, but it would be nice not to feel taken for granted.

Ray picked them up from the office, and Harvey had him drive over to Mike’s place so Mike could pick up some extra clothes. Mike dashed up the stairs while Harvey stayed in the car arguing with Ray about Dizzy Gillespie versus Miles Davis on trumpet. It was an old argument, but they each enjoyed restating their opinions.

Mike arrived at his door and found it slightly ajar. He paused. He hadn’t slept at home for a few days. They’d had a big case and Harvey insisted Mike sleep at his place since it was closer, but he’d run home yesterday morning and was sure he’d locked the door behind him.

He cautiously pushed the door wider and stepped in… And found Trevor lounging on his couch, SportsCenter blaring on the TV. Mike blinked. For a moment he wondered if he had stepped back in time to a year and a half ago, before Trevor had ratted him out to Jessica, to back when he was hiding ten grand in a briefcase in his broken oven.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, the anger building up in him. Trevor was sacked out, snoring softly. Finally he stepped inside and slammed the door behind him.

Trevor jerked and opened his eyes. “Mike--”

“What the fuck are you doing here, Trevor? How did you even get in?”

“I have a key. You never changed your locks. Look, Mike--”

“Shut up.” Mike briefly considered calling the police. But Trevor did have a key, so he likely couldn’t be charged with B&E. He really needed to change his locks. “Well, get out.”

Trevor pulled himself into a sitting position. “Mike, I’m sorry. I just needed a place to lay low.”

“Lay low? Jesus, Trevor, who do have after you now?”

Trevor shook his head. “Look, there was probably no one after me, but I wasn’t sure--”

“So you decided to come here? To the home of someone who never wants to see you again?”

“I know I’ve done some shit things to you, Mike. I wanted to tell you I’m sorry about all that.”

“ _Some_ shit things? That’s rich. And you’re sorry you decided to hide out from drug runners in my apartment?

“They’re not drug runners, and I’m pretty sure they’re not after me anymore. I just… I don’t know. I wanted to see you. I--”

Mike was bewildered. “Well, I don’t want to see you. Get out!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go.” Trevor seemed resigned. He lurched to his feet awkwardly and gave Mike a strange bitter smile. “You’ll never see me again. I promise.” He headed for the door.

Mike studied his former friend. He didn’t look good. He was unsteady on his feet, skin pale aside from the dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to be limping. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked in spite of himself.

Trevor didn’t meet his eyes. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Well, it’s not your problem anymore, is it?” Trevor tripped and half fell against the door.

“Trevor, what is going on?” Mike stepped forward and grabbed his former friend’s arm.

“Nothing, I just—Hey!” Mike dropped his arm as if he had been burned. The palm of Trevor’s right hand was black. Dark, uneven lines stretched vertically up his arm almost to the elbow.

“Fuck,” Mike gasped, his anger dissipating. “You’ve been cursed.”

Trevor pulled his arms away and crossed them over his chest. “Yeah, like I said, not your problem anymore.”

“Jesus Christ.” Mike had heard about death curses, but had never seen one manifested before. The black lines would continue to stretch up his arm and across his chest until they reached his heart. And then he would die. “Trevor, tell me what happened.” Anger forgotten, Mike sank down on the couch.

Trevor slouched against the door and sighed. “A few months ago, I got approached by a woman working for BReWS. I don’t know how, but she had evidence of all the dealing I had done, every rotten thing ever. She said that if I didn’t help her take down a couple of the criminal rings in the city, she was going to turn over all the evidence to the police, and implicate you and Jenny as well.”

BReWS was shorthand for the Bureau for the Regulation of Witchcraft and Sorcery. It was the regulatory body for magic in the city, keeping all of the magical spells and potions in line.

“At first, it was just small time stuff, real voodoo dolls and low-level hexes for sale, stupid stuff like that. We made some busts and I thought that was going to be that. But she kept wanting to go after bigger and bigger targets. She was having me make buys and get information from some scary people, Mike. This stuff was seriously dark; Necromancy, death curses, stuff like that.”

Trevor staggered back over to the couch and collapsed onto it. “Yesterday, it was just supposed to be a simple pick-up, but… when I got there, there was just this case. I thought the contact had left it for me, but when I picked it up, well, this happened. And now I can’t reach him or the lady at BReWS. I only have a cell phone number and she’s not answering.”

Mike’s mind was racing. “Well, you need to talk to someone else, then. You can find out the main number--”

“And say what, Mike? I have no evidence that I’ve actually being doing what I said I have. I don’t even think I have her real name. Why should they believe me?”

Mike didn’t know what to say. Suddenly there was a voice from the hallway. “Mike, what the hell is taking you so long? You just need to throw some clothes in a bag. In fact, you don’t need that many since I plan on you being naked for most…”

Harvey trailed off as he came into the room. His sharp eyes immediately zeroed in on Trevor and Trevor self-consciously tugged down his sleeve.

“Mike, want to tell me what’s going on here?”

“I was just leaving.” Trevor got to his feet again.

“No.” Mike stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He pushed him back to the couch. “Trevor needs help.”

The whole story was repeated. Harvey interrupted Trevor frequently to ask further questions and clarify points. Mike could tell he was in full lawyer mode. Once Trevor was done, there was a moment of silence and Harvey rolled his eyes. “So the getting kidnapped by drug dealers was just a warm-up, was it? You managed to get even deeper into trouble. I admit, that’s an impressive level of commitment to being a screw-up.”

“I didn’t even…” Trevor sighed. “Anyway, it’s not your problem.”

Harvey glanced over at Mike. “I think it is. You were just going to leave your dead body on Mike’s couch. That’s a nice goodbye to your former friend.”

Trevor looked away and clutched his arm more tightly. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Where is this briefcase?” Harvey glanced around the apartment.

“It’s under the couch.”

Mike bent down to look.

“Don’t touch it!” Both Harvey and Trevor barked in unison.

“Okay. Okay. Geez.” Mike stood up again. “What are we going to do?”

Harvey tapped a finger against his chin. “I’ll call my contacts at BReWS. They’ll have someone collect it.” He looked over Trevor. “Mike, have Ray take you and Trevor back to the condo and wait for me there.”

Trevor stood, unsteadily. “Look, it’s not your problem.”

“Just go.” Harvey turned to Mike. “Make sure you recast the wards.”

Mike nodded. He wrapped an arm around Trevor’s waist and helped him down the stairs.

Ray took the change in plans in stride, and before long Mike and Trevor had been deposited in front of Harvey’s building.

“Nice digs,” Trevor muttered. “No wonder you never go back to your place.”

“Wait till you see inside,” Mike responded.

Trevor didn’t seem to have much energy for exploring Harvey’s place. He collapsed down on the sofa, and didn’t even seem to have the energy to talk. Mike made tea and paced the condo, wondering what Harvey was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey returned two hours later with a stranger in tow.

“This is Edgar Pincet,” he introduced. “Head of special operations at BReWS.”

Pincet was a short, balding, squirrely-looking man dressed in a neat, dark suit. “It appears one of our agents was running a rogue operation,” Pincet said stiffly. “I have spent the last two days trying to piece together the exact details. I have been told you may have information?”

He had Trevor recount his story, and the activities the woman had had him doing. Once Trevor was finished, Pincet stood. “Yes, this has been very helpful. I do appreciate it. I’ll see that you are paid the usual fee.”

“His fee?” Mike exploded. “What about the curse?”

Pincet looked slightly uncomfortable. “The cursed object will be examined to see if we can provide a remedy. If any relevant information is found, we will pass it along. I am afraid that’s all I can do about that at this time. I don’t know how long it will take.”

Trevor nodded and looked away. It was clear he hadn’t been expecting anything else.

“I can promise you that the originators will be brought to justice.”

“What about the woman who dragged him into this? Is she going to be punished?” Mike asked angrily.

“I am afraid she is beyond our reach now.” Pincet grimaced. “Her body was recovered from the East River this morning.”

That revelation shocked him into silence.

“Well, I must be going. Thank you for your help. Harvey, I’ll see myself out.” He walked out.

“Jesus,” Mike said. He buried his face in his hands.

Harvey sat down in a chair opposite them on the couch. “Trevor, you need to make some decisions now.”

Trevor smiled grimly. He slumped back against the couch and closed his eyes. “Time to make up my will?”

Harvey shook his head. “No, not quite.”

Mike lifted his head.

“BReWS isn’t going to be able to do anything about the curse.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“But,” Harvey went on. “I know some that would be able to pull it off. But--” he cut in when it looked like Trevor was about to speak. “These types don’t do anything out of the goodness of their heart, and they don’t come cheap.”

Trevor nodded. “I have some money, but--”

“They’re not going to want money.” Harvey looked at Trevor speculatively. “Rumor has it you were a halfway decent mage before you decided selling drugs was a better use of your time. That could come in handy for some of my tribe. For something like this,” he gestured to Trevor’s arms, “They would want years of service. Probably four or five. Would you be willing to do that?”

Trevor nodded. “I’ll do anything.”

“Even five years of labor?”

Trevor slumped back against the sofa. “Not like I have any big plans for the next few years as it is.”

“Okay.” Harvey stood. “I’ll make some inquiries.” He turned to Mike. “Put him in the guestroom and try to make him sleep. I should be back in the few hours. Keep the wards up.”

Mike nodded, and in that instant, Harvey was gone. Mike was unsettled. It still unnerved him to see Harvey use his power like that. He shook off the feeling and pulled Trevor to his feet.

“Come on,” he said. “It’s through here.” He led Trevor down the hallway. He helped Trevor get undressed to his boxer shorts and settled him on the bed. Mike then pulled up the covers and turned out the light.

“Mike?” Trevor said softly. “Thank you.”

Mike’s voice was hoarse. “Sure thing.” He shut the door behind him.

*^*

Mike was half-dozing in the living room when Harvey returned. And he was not alone. The man who came with him looked remarkably average at first glance. He was shorter than Harvey, with light brown hair that curled around his ears. It took a second glance to realize those ears were oddly pointed. He looked Mike up and down with eyes the color of pale amber. His lips quirked in a smile. He looked about to say something when Harvey stepped in between them, blocking Mike’s line of sight.

“He’s in the bedroom.”

The way the man moved down the hallway was slightly unnatural, like he was too light on his feet.

In the room, Trevor was sleeping. Mike hurried to his side and gently shook him awake.

A strange sort-of smile crept over the other’s face as he looked him over. He turned to Harvey. “Perhaps you should leave us alone to negotiate terms?”

Harvey nodded, and then jerked his head at Mike. With reluctance, Mike left his former friend (who apparently wasn’t so “former,” after all) alone with the stranger. He followed Harvey into the living room.

“Is he going to be alright?” Mike hissed at Harvey, turning back to stare at the closed guestroom door.

“Kailen’s one of the more fair-minded of my people. As long as Trevor doesn’t try to screw him over, he should be fine.” Harvey had crossed over to the bar and poured out two measures of scotch. He turned and handed one to Mike. “Drink up.”

Mike sipped at the scotch silently, shooting frequent glances towards the closed door.

Mike’s scotch was long empty when the door finally opened again.

“Harvey,” the man Harvey had called Kailen said, “We’ll need you to witness the agreement.”

Harvey nodded and set down his glass. He headed into the bedroom with Mike following closely behind.

Trevor was awake, sitting propped up against some pillows. A piece of parchment had been laid out on next to him the bed, strange writing all over it. Kailen handed it to Harvey. Harvey took a few long moments to read it over and nodded. “Five years’ service for a complete and total cure, plus room and board for said years. Seems fair to me.”

“But you can actually cure him?” Mike cut in.

“Mike,” Harvey warned.

Kailen smiled. His amber eyes had a strange sort of light in the dim room. “Your… protégé is quite forward, Harvey.” He looked at Mike. “It would be hard to get five years of service from a dead man.”

Mike was silent.

“But,” he went on. “I suppose I’m not above putting my skills on display.” With that, he picked up Trevor’s limp hand. The black lines now extended past his elbows almost up to his shoulder. Kailen wrapped his fingers around Trevor’s wrist. There was suddenly a flood of energy in the room and before Mike’s eyes, the black lines began to recede down Trevor’s arm. Kailen released his wrist as the lines approached the crook of Trevor’s elbow.

“Convinced?”

Mike was stunned. That kind of power was unlike anything he had seen before. He nodded mutely.

Kailen grinned. His odd eyes glimmered with amusement. “Well, shall we?” He produced a silver knife from his boot and handed it to Trevor. “Remember, betray me and you’ll wish you had death crawling up your arms.” Trevor nodded and gripped the knife unsteadily.

“Don’t cut your hand,” Kailen instructed. "Use your leg."

Trevor nodded, and pushed the covers down past his knees and drew the knife shallowly across his left thigh. He pressed his fingers into the blood and then smeared them on to the parchment. Kailen smiled. He reached out and drew his finger across the line of blood on Trevor’s thigh. The flesh instantly sealed itself together. He took the knife from Trevor and cut his own palm. The parchment, now liberally smeared with blood, was rolled and tucked away.

“Time to go, Trevor,” he prompted, “Say your goodbyes.”

Trevor nodded at both Mike and Harvey. “Thank… Thank you both.”

“Be good, Trevor.” Harvey said firmly.

Mike only reached out and squeezed Trevor’s hand. Then, in the space of a second, they were both gone.

Mike got up from the now-empty bed and walked into the living room. He stared out the window. The sky was actually beginning to lighten. They had been up the entire night. Mike belatedly realized how exhausted he felt. He slouched against the window and stared out over the city.

Harvey came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Long day, huh?”

Mike slumped backwards into Harvey’s warm heat. “Hellish.” He felt Harvey’s lips on his neck. Mike closed his eyes. “He is going to be alright, isn’t he?” Mike asked again.

Harvey rubbed his nose up behind Mike’s ear. “Could be the best thing to happen to him. Kailen will keep him on a tight leash, and make him work hard for five years. That’s more than he’s even done before.”

“And he’s not going to… take advantage of him or anything?”

Harvey chuckled softly. “If Trevor ends up in his bed, I sure he will think it’s all his own idea. But don’t worry, Kailen isn’t cruel.”

Mike turned his Harvey’s arms. “I haven’t thanked you yet, have I?” He pressed a kiss to Harvey’s lips. “Thank you, Harvey. I know you didn’t have to do this.”

“Anything for you. I seriously hope this is the last time we have to bail out your former friend, though.”

Mike smiled weakly. “You told me to cut him loose.”

“I did. But I can understand you not wanting to abandon a dying man, no matter how many times he screwed you over. It’s that bleeding heart of yours.” He tapped a finger to Mike’s chest. “It’s a good thing I am rather fond of it. Anyway, it’s all sorted now. Come to bed.” He took Mike’s hand and led him into the other room.

They undressed each other easily. Mike brushed his teeth while Harvey ensured both of their suits were properly hung up. He quickly performed his own ablutions before coming to bed. Mike was waiting, and held out his arms as Harvey approached. They came together easily, exchanging long, open mouthed kisses. Harvey gripped his shoulders as he pushed into Mike, their movements practiced and familiar.

Mike knew, in an objective sense, that this shouldn’t be so easy. With his incubi nature and Harvey’s inherent power, there should be a constant, gentle struggle between them, an ebb and flow. But there wasn’t. What they fell into was easy, natural. A gentle symphony of touches and caresses that seemed to create more energy than it exchanged. They climbed together, and Mike tipped over the edge with Harvey’s name on his lips.

They were lying sated in each other’s arms as sunlight filled Harvey’s bedroom. Harvey pressed gentle kisses to Mike’s forehead, to the curve of his eyebrows, to his cheekbones.

“Harvey,” Mike murmured, already half-asleep. “What’s going on with us?”

Harvey stroked a hand through Mike’s hair. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve been so full of energy lately--”

Harvey snorted. “Are you complaining about all the sex we’ve been having?”

Mike rubbed his face into Harvey’s shoulder. “No, no, not that. But it just seems like it’s more than that. This energy, it feels different. Like, I’m not taking it from you, somehow.”

Harvey kissed his forehead. “It’s nothing to worry about. Go to sleep, Mike.”

“Mmmm, okay.”

Harvey placed one final kiss to his lover’s face, and followed him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
